Head-mounted display devices (also called herein head-mounted displays) are gaining popularity as means for providing visual information to users.
Head-mounted display devices aim to provide users with computer generated images that resemble a real-world environment. In such devices, stereo vision is achieved by displaying two distinct portions of an image to a user, one portion of an image directed to a right eye of the user and another portion of the image directed to a left eye of the user. However, such devices have a limited field of view, which reduces the user experience with the devices.